In normal newsprint or other printing operations, an excess of printing ink must be employed, and such excess becomes contaminated with lint and other foreign materials. While it would be desirable to recover and reuse such excess ink, the lint and other solid contaminants must first be removed. Because of the high viscosity of the recovered ink, however, normal filtering methods cannot be employed.